The Cullen's Mockingbird: Part 1 TwilightEminem
by LexisCullen-Bitch-In-Trainingx
Summary: Twilight/Eminem crossover, Carlisle and the cullen children star in this tear bringing one shot. Bella and Nessie starring as Eminem's nieces and Esme starring as Kim. Please read and review, based on eminem's Mockingbird, next is when i'm gone. no flames


Mockingbird: Part 1 of Eminem/Twilight x

Please R & R and I love Eminem and Twilight so I was listening to Mockingbird when I got the inspiration for this songfic, so Read and Review please. :) Thanks x

Little.J= James

Red.V = Victoria.

A/N: By the way , they aren't vampire's in this fic sorry.

Lyrics: _Italics_

Memories: _**Italics and Bold**_

Speaking/Thinking:**Bold**

Present: Normal.

Emmett:5- 3/1/05

Edward:6- 16/7/04

Jasper:4- 10/5/06

Rosalie:4- 10/5/06

Alice: 4- 3/3/06

Bella:5- 13/4/05

Carlisle: 23

Esme: 21

_Yeah  
I know sometimes things may not always make sense to you right now  
But hey, what'd daddy always tell you?  
Straighten up little soldier  
Stiffen up that upper lip  
Whatchu crying about?  
You got me ._

In a house all alone on a hill, in the 3rd bedroom along the hall, there were five kids huddled together, listening to the sound of their mommy and daddy shouting at each other again. You see their mommy was named Esme and she was a model but to stay skinny she took a lot of thinning drugs and their daddy was named Carlisle and he was a singer who was away a lot of the time and trusted his wife to watch the kids. But one day Carlisle came home to find the kids crying and huddled together and his wife on the floor, passed out from a drug overdose. So their Daddy took their mommy to the hospital and stayed with the children to calm them down. And he gave them a little bit of advice that they would keep dear for the rest of there lives.

" _**Hey what's wrong with my five little angels?" Carlisle asked his five children while trying to stop them crying. A little girl called Alice came up to her daddy and cried in his lap.**_

"_**Daddy what was wrong with mommy?" Alice asked looking up at her daddy with those big golden eyes. Her daddy sighed and gave her and the rest a hug. Edward came forward and hugged the next two youngest children which were Jasper and Rosalie who were twins. They dived into their older brothers arms and snuggled up together.**_

"_**Well you see, mommy took some very bad stuff that made her feel sick but she should be home soon." He explained to the children as best he could. "But one thing you have to remember is that there's no need to cry, cause you've got me, ok?" and all the children nodded their heads and went off to bed.**_

_Kids, I know you miss your mom  
And I know you miss your dad when I'm gone  
But I'm tryin' to give you the life that I never had  
I can see your sad  
Even when you smile  
Even when you laugh  
I can see it in your eyes  
Deep inside you wanna cry  
Cuz you're scared_

_I ain't there,  
Daddy's with you in your prayers  
No more cryin'  
Wipe them tears  
Daddy's here  
No more nightmares  
_

Carlisle woke up to the sound of Rosalie crying and rushed to her room to find her in bed, sitting up and looking as frightened as hell. He went towards Rosalie and pulled her into a hug. He stroked her hair as she cried until she was able to talk coherently.

"So what's wrong precious?" Carlisle asked his daughter and she rubbed her eyes and hugged her daddy even tighter.

"You was gone daddy and I couldn't find you, I couldn't find anyone and I was really scared." Rosalie told her daddy as he nodded and just hugged her some more. Then he got up and took her into his bed so there would be no more nightmares.

"Remember that daddy's always with you in your prayers every night." He whispered to her as she was falling asleep. She sleepily nodded her head and went back to her now peaceful dreams. Carlisle remembered the time when his brother Charlie had died and had left the custody of his 5 year old daughter with Carlisle. He had never forgotten the shock of his life when he opened that door and saw a social worker and his niece standing on his doorstep... ( soz this is dead long)

_**Knock Knock. Someone had knocked on the door but Carlisle had only just finished doing the chores so he couldn't answer it right away.**_

"_**Esme will you go get the door please?" He asked his wife and he heard her come from the kitchen, into the hallway and open the door. Her voice rang through the house saying**_

"_**Carlisle it's Bella with some woman , she says she wants to see you." Esme told him and he just sighed and went to the door with a smile on his face when he saw Bella, he went up to her and picked her up into a hug.**_

"_**Hey there Cocoa , what are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be with your mommy?" Carlisle asked her, curious why she was here, not that he wasn't glad to see her. Bella opened her mouth to speak but the social worker who was named Jenny cut in.**_

"_**Um Mr Cullen , I would like if we could speak in the kitchen alone." Jenny asked her eyes directed to Bella when she said the last part. He nodded uncertainly and looked at Bella.**_

"_**Hey Cocoa will you go play with Edward and the others upstairs?" He asked his niece and she nodded her head and ran upstairs. Carlisle turned towards Jenny and motioned for her to go in the kitchen, followed by Carlisle who shut the door after himself. He sat at the table and Jenny took out some official looking forms, Carlisle took a glimpse at the title of one and the title was in capitals:**_

_**Charles Kurt Swan's Will. Carlisle tapped the woman on the shoulder and she looked up at him.**_

"_**Yes Mr Cullen?" She asked looking at the door warily as if 6 kids were gonna run in , screaming blue murder. Carlisle just smiled his dazzling smile and put a hand on hers and she looked right into his sparkling golden eyes.**_

_**'Gold eyes, hmm maybe they're contacts?' Jenny wondered. Her thoughts were interrupted by his melodic charming voice.**_

"_**Please, call me Carlisle." He told her and he kissed her hand. She blushed and mentally cursed herself for acting like a teenage girl. "May I please have a look at my brothers will, I'm just curious." She pondered it for a minute, she might get in trouble but didn't he have the right seen as he was going to look after his 5 year old niece. She slid the file with the will inside across the table and he stopped it with one finger while drinking a glass of coke that seemingly came out of nowhere. Jenny cleared her throat and spoke up.**_

"_**Well it seems that you have a acceptable living space for when your niece comes to live with you." Jenny complimented looking around the spacious kitchen. Carlisle's eyes widened in surprise and he spat out the gulp of coke he had taken from the glass, unfortunately it sprayed all over Jenny and she wasn't very amused. Carlisle got some kitchen towels and started to dab at her face and clothes. She just sat there with a sour look on her face but when she saw Carlisle's apologetic face she couldn't help but to forgive him. Finally she was semi-dry and wasn't so sticky any more. Carlisle sat down in his seat and remembered what had caused him to spit out his drink. **_

"_**What do you mean that Bella will be living here?" Carlisle asked Jenny and Jenny looked at him with confusion and pulled out the will from the folder it was in. She read a few lines out loud.**_

"_**This is the will of the Mr. Charles (Charlie) Kurt Swan: dated 4/10/10. In the event of my death I insist that the custody of my five year old daughter, Isabella (Bella) Georgina Swan to be given to my ex-wife, Renee Francis Dwyer (Nee: Renee Higgenbotham) and in the event that Renee is not able to properly look after Bella Swan for some reason then the custody shall go to my half-brother Carlisle Kaine Cullen and his wife Esme Lilly Cullen(Nee: Esme Platt). I have one wish directed to my brother which is in the note attached to this will." As Jenny read the will out, Carlisle's anger grew more and more, directed at his brother and Jenny for not telling him. Suddenly he snapped and banged his fist on the table and Jenny jumped at the offending noise. She stood up, noticing his anger and slapped him to knock some sense into him. He looked ashamed but he offered an explanation to her.**_

"_**I slammed the table because I was angry." He started to explain but he was interrupted by a cute snort.**_

"_**Yeah I pretty much got that." Jenny told him while giggling. Carlisle rose his eyebrows in mock exasperation and got back to explaining.**_

"_**Anyway I didn't know that I was to become Bella's legal guardian." Carlisle explained and Jenny's eyes rose in surprise. **_

"_**Well I am so sorry , I just assumed that you knew but I wonder why your brother didn't tell you?" Jenny wondered and so did Carlisle until he remembered something that Jenny had mentioned before that he forgot. **_

"_**Jenny?" He called her name and she looked up into his eyes and mumbled "hm". " Didn't it say in Charlie's will that if he dies then Bella would go to live with her mom Renee. Carlisle spat out the name with disgust as he really hated his brothers ex-wife with a vengeance. She was always cheating on Charlie but Charlie wouldn't believe his brother or his family and ended up moving out with her after one particularly bad family fight. 3 weeks later he came back, on the doorstep crying, saying that he had saw her cheating him with a local man and then a little while later they got back together and after 6 months he got married and she swore that she would never cheat on him again. **_

_**' Yeah right, she was such a whore (a/n:Sorry Renee lovers, this is au though.) Carlisle thought as he remembered some more about the whore who had ruined many lives. At the wedding he was the best man and even though he wasn't happy that they were getting married, he wasn't gonna ruin this for his brother. As the priest said " If anyone objects to the holy marriage then speak now or forever hold your peace." He had to control the urge to shout out 'I object' in front of the whore and everyone else there. But he did get a quick jib at Renee when Charlie was speaking to people from her family. He walked passed her and whispered into her ear ' I know your a whore', she gasped and went to slap him but he grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the hallway and was glad no-one had saw them. He pushed her against the wall and whispered dangerously and venemously, " and if you ever cheat on my brother again, I'll make you pay dearly!". Then Renee spat at him and said **_

"_**I'll do whatever I want, Charlie (ha) is just my little puppet to look after the kids when I have 'em and then I'll break his heart by taking them off him." She laughed cruelly and Carlisle raised a hand to slap her until a memory of his tragic childhood came to mind.**_

_**( "No please stop, please Ricky!" His mother Laina pleaded while Carlisle hid behind the sofa, watching the terrifying scene unfold before his eyes. His father was beating his mom again, this time it was pretty brutal. He heard the harsh sound of a slap as his father's hand connected with his mother's face and she fell to the floor. Ricky spat on Laina and stormed out of the flat. Carlisle sped towards his mother as his two sisters Georgie and Ashleigh came towards their mother, eyes wide. Carlisle looked at his sisters and pulled them into a hug, they gladly accepted. He told them to go upstairs and into their room and to ring 999. They nodded and went upstairs and got to the phone and phoned the number. Carlisle crawled over to his mother and started checking all her vital signs. She wasn't breathing very well and her pulse was weak but she was beginning to regain consciousness. He looked down towards her face and saw her beautiful gold eyes looking back at him. He gasped in surprise and relief and hugged her tightly, not willing to let go but a loud slam frightened him and he held on tighter. Then about four men, dressed in a hospital uniform, came into the living room and started to tug away the boy so then they could put Laina on the stretcher. Carlisle refused to let go and bit one of the men. He cried out and cursed at the boy until a soft voice rang through the room.**_

"_**Carlisle stop, these men are going to help momma get better." Laina explained to her son and Carlisle ran to his momma on the stretcher.**_

"_**Momma." Whispered the 13 year old boy as he stroked her cheek. "What's gonna happen to me and sisters?" Laina raised up her hand and caressed his cheek as she thought about how strong and brave her little boy was. She gave him a kiss and whispered in his ear.**_

"_**You'll be fine but it's code red." She gave Carlisle a tiny smile before she was put in the ambulance and he went towards the front door and watched the ambulance drive down the lone road and turn left. He sighed and went back inside and shouted his sisters. They bounded down the stairs, glad that it wasn't their daddy shouting them. He hugged the twins and remembered that his mom had told him that this was a code red. He grabbed them on the shoulder and turned them round and told them to get the code red bags. They nodded solemnly and ran upstairs to get their bags. Carlisle remembered when his mom had introduced the code to them, Green was not that bad just for them to go to nans, Orange was a bit worse they had to phone the police and go to their nans but Red was the worse, their mom would tell them 'code red' whenever her life and theirs was in danger. They had to run away and in Carlisle's bag he had, his mom's spare debit card and a weeks worth of clothes and a special necklace that his mom gave him when he was trio left their house and went to there mom's sister's house and knocked on her door. The door opened and there stood a woman of about 5'2 and had dark brown hair and sparkling purple eyes. **_

_**'God this family had a thing for strange eye colours.' Carlisle thought as he saw his twin sisters rush up to their auntie Jane and hugged her so tightly that she nearly fell over. She hugged them back and looked up at her nephew and gave him a smile and he smiled back. **_

_**'Now we're safe.' Carlisle thought.)'**_

_**Carlisle zoned back to the present memory and remembered how he had let Renee go and mentally cursed himself, for he promised his mother that he would never raise a hand to a woman. Just then he looked up and saw Jenny looking right at him intently. He cleared his throat and she looked up at him, very embarrassed. She resumed saying what she had before in case he hadn't heard her.**_

"_**And as I was saying before Bella isn't allowed to live with her mom." Jenny whispered to Carlisle as if she wasn't allowed to tell him. Carlisle was shocked even though she was a whore, she wasn't a bad mother, he knew that from when she came down to get Bella from Charlie. Jenny saw his look and explained more. " Renee... abuses Bella and Nessie." **_

_**Carlisle's expression contorted into anger and then confusion.**_

"_**What, who is Nessie?" Carlisle asked Jenny and it was Jenny's turn to look confused. She double checked her files and then pointed at a paragraph on a sheet of official paper and she showed Carlisle and he shook his head in confusion. "How is this possible, Charlie never had sex with Renee after they had Bella because she cheated on him."**_

_**Jenny clicked with realisation, Carlisle thought Nessie was Charlie's child,**_

_**'Well I might as well correct him.' Jenny thought.**_

"_**Carlisle, Nessie isn't Charlie's child, Renee got re-married and she had a child whom she named Nessie." Jenny explained and Carlisle went " Ooooooooohhhhhhhh." in realisation and nodded his head but then realised that Nessie might still be with Renee. **_

"_**Is Nessie still with her mom." Carlisle asked, concern heavy in his voice and even though Nessie wasn't related to him, he already loved her like his own niece. He tried to imagine what Nessie looked like but he couldn't conjure up a picture in his head. So he would have to wait until he saw her in person, he was disappointed, he didn't want to wait. Jenny sighed sadly and covered her face with her hands and she was crying slightly. Carlisle hugged her and comforted her until she was able to converse coherently. He gave her a tissue and she blew her nose in it and sniffed as she turned to him and looked apologetic.**_

"_**I'm so sorry, that was very unprofessional but it's just I was doing Nessie's and Bella's case and the bruises Nessie had on her were horrendous but we couldn't get her out of there because she wouldn't say that her mom had abused her, Renee must have threatened them for if they were to ever tell." Jenny said in a wavering voice. Carlisle registered what Jenny had said and his fists were clenched and his teeth gritted. Jenny saw his anger and burst out sobbing for all the trauma and anger she had caused Carlisle by telling him about this. Carlisle went over and hugged her and slowly but surely their lips were getting closer and closer together until the closed the final gap between them and kissed. It was a small but meaningful kiss and suddenly the kitchen door opened and there was a smash of china. Carlisle and Jenny both jumped up and looked up, there was Esme, tears clouding her vision and her face was scrunched up in anger as she threw a cup at Carlisle and ran towards Jenny and started strangling her. Jenny's hands instinctively went to her throat to try get Esme's hands off her throat so she could breath. Just then Esme was dragged off of Jenny and she gasped for the air she was denied. Esme turned round and slapped the person who had stopped her from killing the bitch who had tried to steal her man. She heard a girl gasp and took a proper look at who had stopped and she fell silent with shock. There was Alice, lying on the floor, holding her sore red cheek and tears streaming down her face. Alice's eyes were wide with fear and as Esme neared Alice to try and apologize, Alice got up and stumbled upstairs but Alice was asthmatic and the shock of her mom slapping her had triggered an attack and she fell down the stairs, gasping for air. Esme's eyes widened and she shouted for Edward to get Alice's inhaler, she heard Edward fumble around for it upstairs in Alice's room as she ran towards Alice and instructed her to do the breathing exercises that she should do whenever she had an attack.**_

"_**Come on honey...breathe in …... breathe out." Esme instructed in a stern but comforting voice. Alice heard her mommy's angelic voice and did as she was told. Suddenly Edward bounded down the stairs, inhaler in hand and passed it to his mother. She grabbed it and gave it to Alice. Alice knew what to do by instinct and did what she had to do. Soon after Alice fell asleep and Esme told Edward to take her upstairs to her bed. Esme turned round and saw Jenny standing there looking as frightened as hell. Esme narrowed her eyes and growled a low dangerous growl.**_

"_**Get out of my house before I kill you!" Esme warned snarling at Jenny, Jenny nodded stiffly and ran towards the door but before she left Esme gave her a warning. "And don't ever think about coming back or you will regret it !" **_

_**Jenny eyes widened and she legged it out of that house as fast as she could.**_

Carlisle never forgot that day, he still had a massive bump on his head from the china cup Esme hit him with. He yawned tiredly and went to sleep while snuggling Rosalie.

_We gon' pull together through it, we gon' do it  
Bella uncles crazy, aint he?  
Yeah but he loves you girl and you better know it  
We're all we got in this world  
When it spins, when it swirls  
When it whirls, when it twirls  
Six funny little kids  
Lookin' puzzled, in a daze  
I know it's confusing you  
Daddy's always on the move, mamma's always on the news  
I try to keep you sheltered from it but somehow it seems  
The harder that I try to do that, the more it backfires on me  
All the things growing up his daddy that he had to see  
Daddy don't want you to see but you see just as much as he did  
We did not plan it to be this way, your mother and me  
But things have gotten so bad between us  
I don't see us ever being together ever again  
Like we used to be when we was teenagers _

_But then of course everything always happens for a reason  
I guess it was never meant to be  
But it's just something we have no control over and that's what destiny is  
But no more worries, rest your head and go to sleep  
Maybe one day we'll wake up and this will all just be a dream_

Carlisle woke up the next morning and saw Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice and Bella wait at the bottom of the garden by the road for the school bus to take them to school. Jasper, Alice and Rosalie go to Chipmunk Nursery and Bella,Emmett are in Chipmunk Reception and Edward is alone in year 1 but he has a friend called Jacob who lives by their house so Jacob comes over with his posse. They all play in the spacious garden and would normally play tag. I went downstairs and quickly caught a glimpse of the kids getting on the school bus as they shouted their goodbyes and hopped onto the bus. Carlisle made himself a cup of coffee, put some bread in the toaster and put some bacon under the grill. He heard padded footsteps coming down the stairs and saw Esme glare at him while she made herself some coco pops (A/N: They're fit 3) and Carlisle sighed in desperation. He wrapped his arms around her and she tensed up and struggled but he just tightened his grip and she gave up.

"Come on baby , please forgive me, I said I was sorry." Carlisle pleaded into Esme's ear and she shivered involuntarily and Carlisle smirked and nibbled on her ear. She let out a contented sigh and he carried her upstairs in his arms and they went to the bedroom...

(Two sweaty and contented people in bed later)

"So am I forgiven." Carlisle asked jokingly and Esme let out her tinkly laugh and smiled at her husband. She kissed him on the lips and she smirked at him.

"What do you think?" Esme joked

"Remember when we was teens." Carlisle muttered while reminiscing and Esme laughed while snuggling up to her teen-hood sweetheart.

"Yes, acting crazy and fucking like rabbits."

Carlisle laughed at his wife's choice of words before getting up and getting dressed, Esme looked at him in confusion.

"Where you goin' honey?" Esme asked and Carlisle remembered that he forgot to tell her about the meeting so that Bella could come live with them and so they could fight for Nessie's custody.

"I'm goin' to a social worker so I can discuss whether Bella and Nessie are gonna live wit us or not." Carlisle explained and Esme just looked even more confused, Carlisle chuckled before kissing his wife on the forehead and telling her that he would explain it later before leaving for the meeting.

_It's funny  
I remember back one year when daddy had no money  
Mommy wrapped the Christmas presents up  
And stuck 'em under the tree and said some of 'em were from me  
Cuz daddy couldn't buy 'em  
I'll never forget that Christmas I sat up the whole night crying  
Cuz daddy felt like a bum, see daddy had a job  
But his job was to keep the food on the table for you and mom  
And at the time every house that we lived in  
Either kept getting broke into and robbed  
Or shot up on the block and your mom was saving money for you in a jar  
Tryna start a piggy bank for you so you could go to college  
Almost had a thousand dollars till someone broke in and stole it  
And I know it hurt so bad it broke your momma's heart  
And it seemed like everything was just startin' to fall apart  
Mom and dad was arguin' a lot so momma moved back  
On the Chalmers in the flat one bedroom apartment  
And dad moved back to the other side of Forks on U.S.A  
And that's when daddy went to California with his CD and met Little. J and Red.V  
And flew you and momma out to see me  
But daddy had to work, you and momma had to leave me  
Then you started seeing daddy on the T.V. and momma didn't like it  
And you and Bella were to young to understand it  
Papa was a rollin' stone, momma developed a habit  
And it all happened too fast for either one of us to grab it  
I'm just sorry you were there and had to witness it first hand  
Cuz all I ever wanted to do was just make you proud  
Now I'm sittin in this empty house, just reminiscing  
Lookin' at your baby pictures, it just trips me out  
To see how much you both have grown, it's almost like you're sisters now  
Wow, guess you pretty much are and daddy's still here  
Laney I'm talkin' to you too, daddy's still here  
I like the sound of that, yeah  
It's got a ring to it don't it?  
Shh, momma's only gone for the moment _

Carlisle was sitting in a house, a dark damp house and he was staring out of the window, the rain was pattering on the window, creating a rhythm that one could dance too.

'Where did it go wrong?' Carlisle wondered as a tear rolled down his pale cheek, followed by many more, the door creaked open but Carlisle didn't stir from his trance. Rosalie, Edward and Alice stuck their heads out from behind the withered door and looked at their depressed father worriedly. Edward tugged on their sleeves before gesturing for them to leave their father in his own sane world, Alice shook her head obstinately before walking over to Carlisle and pulling on his sleeve. Carlisle shook his head and blinked rapidly, as if he had just woken up from a nap, his gaze fell on Alice and then Rosalie and Edward, he motioned for them to come in and the complied, Alice sat on her fathers lap before playing with his blonde hair.

"Why you sad daddy?" Alice asked and Carlisle sighed before picking her up, letting her stand on the floor and kneeling in front of all of his children, Emmett and Jasper only just entering the room.

"Cause mommy hurt daddy's heart so I need to cry and stuff so it'll get better." Carlisle explained and the five children nodded their heads in unison.

"It'll get better though I promise. It always does."

(1 year later)

Carlisle ran out of his new mansion and the 5 children (Emmett,Rosalie,Alice,Jasper and Edward) all followed him excited because their two cousins Bella and Nessie were finally coming to live with them. Alice ran the fastest so she was able to keep up with Carlisle even though she only had short legs, she felt her strength fading and grabbed onto her fathers hand to keep her running.

"Come...on...daddy...Bella...and...Nessie...are...coming...today." Alice informed her dad in between pants and he laughed before picking her up and giving her a piggy back. She squealed with joy before just letting the wind rush through her hair. A car pulled into the drive and a stern but nice looking woman stepped out, closely followed by two children, the oldest had dark brown hair and chocolate eyes and a wide smile that widened even more at the sight of her uncle and cousins. The youngest had light brown, almost bronzy gold, hair and chocolate eyes like her sister. She looked uncertainly at her new family but smiled when she saw her older sister's reaction to them. They both interlocked fingers before speeding up the driveway to their new family, the Cullens let out noises of glee and happiness before they all enveloped in a big giant family hug.

'We're finally together.'

'Finally'.

(School Talent Show)

Carlisle was breathing heavily behind the curtains, the nerves finally getting to him, hearing the presenter call all his children and nieces names, telling them to wait for this act cause they were gonna be so surprised. You think Carlisle would be used to performing seen as he is a famous singer, rapper and actor but even the dead famous get nervous. The music began and the curtain rose, revealing Carlisle to his children and nieces, they gasped in surprise but began to smile when he started to rap the song that was about their childhood. The girls were crying by the last verse and the boys were rapping along.

Carlisle: _And if you ask me too  
Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird  
I'mma give you the world  
I'mma buy a diamond ring for you  
I'mma sing for you  
I'll do anything for you to see you smile  
And if that mockingbird don't sing and that ring don't shine  
I'mma break that birdies neck  
I'd go back to the jeweller who sold it to ya  
And make him eat every carat don't fuck with dad (haha)_

The room burst out into applause and the 7 children rushed up to the adult and hugged him senseless.

"I'll love all of you always."

"**Always.**"

Me: Awww that was nice and Georgina loved it too seen as I made me and her Carlisle's twin sisters.

Georgie: YAY!

Me: Calm down georgie , read,review and a new Eminem/Twilight One- shot will be up soon x

\/

Press the button, you know you want to :)


End file.
